Beautiful
by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle
Summary: Hermione changes, Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy.And secrets.So, your typical story.With twists. Like every other one. Rated T cuz I dont know whats gonna hapen yet! ***ON HIATUS****
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, typical story, with twists. What am I saying? Every one of the typical stories has twists. Anyways, I don't know whats going to happen, so read at your own risk. **

I wasn't a pretty girl, and I knew that. I was brought up on, 'Beauty fades brains last forever.' I know now it was a cover up for me being insecure. So that's why, in my last year at Hogwarts, I wasn't going to be some bushy-haired, know-it-all, mudblood Gryffindor. I was going to do or die, and there was no going back.

(3rd person)

A girl stepped onto the platform of nine and three quarters, and everyone turned to her. She had beautiful brown ringlets that framed her honey brown eyes, and evenly tanned skin. A raven-haired boy staring at her thought she looked like his friend Hermione, but not really. The not-but-possibly-is-Hermione was wearing a short, and I mean SHORT, jean skirt, a deep black V-neck tee, and black heels.

And those black heels were clicking away to a Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasly, and Miss Ginny Weasly.

(Hermione 3rd)

Hermione walked over to her friends, and boyfriend. Well, Ron wasn't really her boyfriend, yes they were going out, but he acted the same as when they were friends. But nevertheless she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey guys! How was your summer?" she asked. They stared at her with blank faces. "It's me, Hermione! Ya know, your friend since first year?" she sighed. Hermione went and whispered something in each of their ears.

This was greeted by a chorus of 'Hermione, you look so different!' and also a giant hug from Mrs. Weasly. Suddenly the whistle of the train cut through their words, signaling for them to get on the train. The Trio plus Ginny found a compartment, and sat down. "So 'Mione, what brought the change?" Ginny spoke up.

"A little this, a little that, and a whole lot of THIS! «She pointed to her brain at the last part.

It was silent for a while. "Hey Hermione, aren't you head girl?" She jumped up. "Holy Musical, I forgot! Be back guys!" And with that, she whirled out of the compartment.

**A/N: Ok, short, but do you guys want me to continue? I may not update a lot, but will try. And Finally, I am not a Romione fan, but it is necessary right now. And I originally wasn't going to have her as Head Girl, but changed my mind.**

**Please R/R, I don't care what you write; please share all your opnions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: When my mother was pregnant with me, JK Rowling said I could own the books when I turned five, as long as I didn't have a sister. Alas, two years later, my sister was born, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks to my brand new muse, Mrs. Mercury! Love ya, but not like a second cousin!**

**A/N 2: I'm skipping over the rest of the train ride. Only the Head Boy, who will remain unnamed for now knows who she is for now.**

**A/N 3: Ok, last one. This follows the books until the last one, because in the summer before 7****th**** year they defeated Voldemort. Possibly. So, Dumbledore is dead.**

Hermione sat in an empty carriage by herself. Everyone who passed her stared, whispering to their friends about who she could be. Finally a 3rd year Ravenclaw had the bravery to ask. "Excuse me, are you new here?" He asked. Hermione smiled. "No, not at all .But thank you for your concern." The boy walked away, slightly disappointed.

Hermione sat in silence as the carriage pulled away, and started towards Hogwarts. As the castle neared, she gasped in the beauty. The castle, in all its greatness, never seemed so beautiful. The light inside seemed eerie in the late night sky, but was still oddly comforting. The carriage came to a stop, and she could see the students walking towards the Great Hall. The crowd was pushing each other back and forth, wanting to get inside.

As she walked up, everyone moved out of the way, whispering about who she was. She heard one fragment as she walked by. "I heard she was-""- a Veela!" "- a Durmastrang student!" "I wonder-""-who she could be?"

Hermione smiled at their comments. Mission Completed.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table by Ron and Harry. Hermione turned to Harry and whispered, "Sorry for ever doubting how bad it was having people stare and talk about you." He just nodded in reply. The doors took that moment to fly open. Professor McGonagall came in followed by a gaggle of frightened looking first years. She sighed happily, daydreaming about her first year, when the Sorting Hat opened its mouth to sing:

**(This is from the books, as I could not come up with one of my own.)**

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin_

"What the bloody blazes was that about?" Ron said as, 'Anna, Suzie' was sorted into Hufflepuff. "The Hat was trying to warn us, obviously!" Hermione snapped. "But against what, I'm not sure…"

Harry pondered. "Yeah, what? Voldemort is vanquished, and the Death Eaters were rounded up, so who would want to get rid of Hogwarts now?"

Hermione sighed unhappily but clapped as 'Jones, Holly' was sorted into Gryffindor. "I don't know, but it looks like we are going to find out, huh?"

After the Sorting, the food, and a speech from McGonagall, Hermione waited outside the Great Hall for the Headmistress and the Head Boy, Shane Summers. Finally they both came up to her, and Hermione waited patiently. "Mister Summers, Miss Granger, you two will have separate dorms from your House mates. They have their own common room, bedroom, bath, study, and kitchen. If you would follow me." The old Professor said, and began a brisk walk. The two student followed without saying a word to one another, until they stopped at a painting of a young couple, no older than 30. They were dressed Victorian style, and looked down in anticipation. "Mister Summers, this is your dorm, you may set the password once I leave. Miss Granger, come with me." Hermione let out a breath of relief that she didn't have to share a dorm. They walked in silence for another five minutes until they were at a painting of…a familiar looking girl. "Miss Granger, the password is Aelphbla, you may change it if you wish. If you have any questions do not hesitate to contact me." The old woman smiled. "Uh, Professor, who is that in the painting?" she asked nervously. "The painting is different to you my dear; it's who you are inside. Everyone else sees a sleeping dragon." And with a smile, the woman walked away, leaving Hermione to ponder why the girl looked like someone other than herself.

The next day Hermione would get her time schedule, which she was thankful for. At least, until she got it.

"Potions with the Sytherins first thing on Mondays!?" Ron bellowed. "WHY!That's like, triple torture!"

"Ronald, you're over reacting. It's just Potions, and it's with Slughorn. We'll be fine." Hermione paused and swallowed some egg. "I'm going to class, see you there!"

"Hermione, haven't you thought about taking a break?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, and we thought you were going to act differently since you changed your looks."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the boys to eat. Unfortunately, she looked back, and ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Thanks to Asian Ginger (Is this chapter long enough?) and Ramdo the Klutz (IKR?!) for following, and LadySarahj and tokio2323 for following.**

**Suggestions, flames, constructive critsim, and anything else to boost (or lower) my eagle is welcome in a review.**

**Love ya!**

**Sophia Lena**

**PS: 5 reviews for the next chapter. You wont get it until then. And if you post more than one it doesn't count. Must be different .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, Ron would have been eaten by a dragon and Hermione and Draco would have pureblood children together.**

**A/N: If there is anything wrong, I'm sorry. Spellcheck does that.**

"Watch it Mudblood." Malfoy snarled. "Why don't you, Ferret?"

Malfoy glared at her before saunting down to the Slytherin table, where Pansy attacked him with kisses. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, and pushed through the giant oak doors out to Potions.

The halls were much nicer empty, in Hermione's opinon. Without the pushing, shoving, screaming, and complete chaos, it was blissful. She knew in a few minutes the bliss would end, so she walked faster to class, her hair blowing behind her.

When she walked in the class she walked up to Slughorn, who fell asleep at his desk.

"Professor Slughorn sir? Are you awake?" The plump man shot up. "No-no of course not. But thank you Miss Granger. Merlin knows what Mivera would say if she saw me!" Slughorn shook his head and got up as students walked into the class room.

Hermione sat in the front, as usual, and heard the boys sit behind her. Slowly, the class filed in, every seat filling, except the one next to Hermione. The last person to walk in, and who was also late, was Draco freaking Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy, there is a seat next to Miss Granger, if you'd please." Hermione focused her attnion to her parchment, trying to ignore the sound of a disgruntled ferret.

"Now, who can tell me about Veritas Potion?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"The Vertias Potion is a complicated potion, but simple to make. The potion make the drinker say only the truth for twenty four hours, but the difference is only the person who made the potion will be able to make them say the truth."

"Correct Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said, and Hermione beamed. "Now, over the next few weeks, we will learn about the dangers of the potion, the ingriendents, and how to make it. Right now, read pages 57 to 67 and write a summary about what you learned." With that final note, Slughorn went back to sleep at his desk.

Hermione was scribbling furiously when a note was passed to her. She threw her quill and opened it.

_You do realize he's using you to teach the lesson for him, right?_

_-DM_

Hermione immediately knew who it was, just from the writing. Hermione scoffed and wrote back.

_Don't bother me Malfoy, I'm trying to work!_

Hermione threw the paper back at him, and went back to her paragraph. Finally the bell rang, dismissing them.

ILOVEDRAMIONE! ILOVEDRAMIONE! ILOVEDRAMIONE!

By the end of the day, everyone knew who she was. She was slightly glad, and was looking forward to the attention. She smiled and wave to everyone in the halls, and was overall having a good day.

By dinner, that all changed.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, and across from Ron, which was a bad mistake. He was already shoveling food into his mouth. "Eh Hersmione." Ron said. Harry just mumbled a hello, before pushing his food around his plate. "Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione lectured as Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium.

"Attention students! I have a very important announcement to make. The Hogsmeade trips have been suspended until further notice. Th-

Immediately everyone started screaming and yelling. "What!? How will we stock up on our stuff? How will we..." everything droned on in on. Hermione joined in, screaming about her books.

After a split second, it was silent. They're mouths were moving without sounds.

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued, "That we will be a special room inside of Hogwarts that you can get what you need. If you have any questions, please ask your Head of House after dinner."

**A/N:Ok, I only got four reviews, but honestly guys I have a bit of writers block and wanted to pop out this chapter before I lost all hope. :/ And remember, I also have school and a TON of homework.**

**Comments, Questions, Flames, and others are happily taken!**

**Thanks to my awesome muse/manger/other stuff Mrs. Mercury (As in Freddie Mercury)**

**Thanks to LadySarahJ,** **MarianasTrencher01,** **Asian Ginger (Apparently your also Spanish?)** **Ramdo the Klutz( Done doddering! Haha)**

**What did you guys think? Please be honest, because if you lie then I feel bad. :/**

**-Sophia Lena-**


End file.
